<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magnolia's Baby by MarimenCarmen2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420777">Magnolia's Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2'>MarimenCarmen2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ursula loves Magnolia [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>George of the Jungle (Cartoon 1967)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, Breastfeeding, F/F, Humor, Large Breasts, Nipple Licking, Pregnancy, Rough Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Ursula loves Magnolia, Magnolia becomes pregnant thanks to Ursula.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ursula loves Magnolia [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613509</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Magnolia's Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnolia was making breakfast and give it to Ursula.</p><p>Magnolia rubbed her swollen belly.</p><p>Ursula sees Magnolia's large breasts bouncing.</p><p>Ursula shakes her head</p><p>Magnolia was sewing a blanket but felt a kick in her belly.</p><p>Magnolia was knitting the clothes for their new baby.</p><p>In a tent, Magnolia takes off her clothes also her bra and leaving her large breasts exposed. Magnolia puts on a frilly light blue nightgown.</p><p>Magnolia yawned and fell asleep</p><p>But a feral jungle princess walked into a tent and sees a jungle scientist sleeping like a angel.</p><p>Ursula shoved her tongue into Magnolia's mouth and kiss her roughly on the lips.</p><p>Ursula's tongue licks Magnolia's uvula.</p><p>Ursula began to massage Magnolia's breasts as they were kissing.</p><p>Ursula pulled her tongue out of Magnolia's mouth.</p><p>Ursula snapped her fingers and the jungle tribe girls walked to Magnolia.</p><p>The jungle tribe girls take off their cheetah bras revealing their large bouncing breasts.</p><p>Magnolia and Ursula began to suck on the jungle tribe girl's breasts.</p><p>Magnolia was finally awake and felt like her water breaks</p><p>Magnolia screamed in pain.</p><p>The jungle tribe girls put on their bras.</p><p>Magnolia holds Ursula's hand as she was breathing.</p><p>Magnolia does her breathing and then scream that broke a glass.</p><p>A soft baby cry was heard</p><p>Magnolia was holding her newborn daughter.</p><p>Magnolia said "Ursula meet our new baby daughter Mariala"</p><p>A baby girl with brown hair and blue eyes.</p><p>Mariala cooed</p><p>Ursula waved her hand</p><p>But Mariala started crying</p><p>Magnolia pulled down her nightgown revealing her breast.</p><p>Mariala started sucking on her mother's breast.</p><p>Magnolia smiles as tears filled her eyes.</p><p>Magnolia puts her daughter in her crib that she make.</p><p>Magnolia cleared her throat and began to sing in her soft voice.</p><p>Mariala yawned and fell asleep.</p><p>Magnolia began to read a book </p><p>But Ursula and a snobby jungle tribe girl pulled down her nightgown shirt leaving her breasts bounced free.</p><p>They began to suck on her breasts.</p><p>A timid jungle tribe girl started to lick Magnolia's ear with her tongue.</p><p>Magnolia continued reading a book</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>